The present invention relates to a knot catcher for yarns and threads of the type in which a thread receiving opening of an adjustable cross-section is formed between two elements adjustable relative to each other.
In conventional knot catchers for textile machines of the type under discussion, the through opening is limited between two plates adjustable relative to each other. A slot between these plates provides for a lateral insertion of the thread into the through opening. The through opening is of a predetermined size so that a knot in the thread is not allowed to pass into said opening. Such a knot catcher has been disclosed, for example in the German patent publication DE-OS 31 36 644.
Known knot catchers with slotted or holed plates all have the disadvantage that the thread rubs against the stationary edge so that a thread is worn off while a fiber fuzz occurring can deposit and collect on the holed plates. Thus there is the danger that the fiber fuzz can also penetrate the thread-receiving through opening which would then be clogged and the thread would tear off.